El segador y la rosa
by nittasayuri
Summary: Un fatidico suceso te puede destrozar el corazon, pero al cabo de un tiempo puede llevar a algo bonito y reparador. Es una version distinta del mito. Espero que os guste y seais benevolentes. No soy nada buena para los summary. Reviews pls. CAP 3 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pues son de la mitología griega y esta historia es de fin puramente recreacional, aunque esta basada en el cómic de Myth my seasons de Zelda.**

**Capítulo 1 : Las cenizas del fénix**

El dios del inframundo se encontraba sentado en su gran trono de diorita negra leyendo distraídamente mientras su otra nívea mano se encontraba estática en el lomo del gran can de tres cabezas.Terminando con el momento de paz, unos leves pasos inundaron la estancia, se trataba de una gran sala cavernosa,con grises muros y una finísimas columnas del mismo aspecto que coronaban un altísimo techo,donde la voz retumbaba, hasta que esos pasos se detuvieron frente al trono.

Mi señor.

Dime Thanatos – dijo el señor de los muertos con su poderosa voz que retumbó en la gran sala.

Traigo noticias de arriba – dijo el dios con monótona voz.

Te escucho – dijo Hades expectante mientras miraba a el menudo dios de la muerte con sus penetrantes ojos oscuros.

Démeter ha desaparecido – dijo con titubeos Thanatos, pues sabía que esa noticia podría suponer un gran shock para su amo.

¿¡Qué! ¿¡Cómo!. - gritó el dios levantándose de su gran trono como accionado por un resorte - No es posible, ella no puede … - se dejó caer pesadamente de nuevo sobre su nigérrimo trono mientras tomaba entre sus manos su cabeza enredando varias guedejas de su oscuro y largo cabello. Comenzó a recordar, ahora todo cobraba sentido.

_Flashback_

_Hades salió a su encuentro como cada día. Vio su esbelta silueta dibujada unos metros más allá entre los vaporosos pliegues de su vestido blanco. Se acercó a ella con paso lento,con la intención de estrecharla entre sus brazos sin que se diera cuenta y así sorprenderla. Pero cuando llegó casi a su altura,ella volteó y volvió su cara hacia él. Su rostro no estaba alegre como de costumbre, mostraba una expresión triste y taciturna. Por unos momentos no dijeron ninguna palabra, sólo el ulular del viento, pero ese incomodo silencio fue roto por la melodiosa y suave voz de la diosa._

_Hades – pronunció la joven diosa su nombre con una extraña cadencia nada común en ella – He de marcharme. Cuídate._

_Démeter no dijo nada más, cerró sus ojos en un breve suspiro y de estos cayeron un par de silenciosas lágrimas. Y sin más emprendió la marcha sin saber a donde._

_Hades se encontraba petrificado viendo como su hermana, su amor, se marchaba sin que él pudiera hacer nada. Sus pies estaban clavados en aquel lugar, viendo como la silueta de la diosa de la agricultura de desdibujaba por la lejanía donde se encontraba. No entendía nada de lo que ocurría, sólo sentía el desgarre de algo en su interior._

_Fin del Flashback_

En ese momento, Hades entendía lo que había ocurrido,ella se había marchado y no sabía donde, quizás para no volver. Si hubiese adivinado lo que se proponía hacer, no la habría dejado marchar y la habría retenido a su lado para toda la eternidad, como su mujer, su reina, su igual en aquel desolado lugar que le había tocado gobernar sin él desearlo.

Negó con la cabeza imperceptiblemente y una solitaria lágrima arrancó de uno de sus ojos. Sin saber por qué, se levantó del trono y corrió sin parar, notando como el sonido de sus pasos retumbaba en las húmedas paredes del reino que le tocó en suerte,hasta llegar al lugar donde se encontraba con Démeter cada día.

El lugar estaba desolado, sin vida, el brillante verdor de la hierba que otrora había, ahora se encontraba seco y pardusco, el gran olivo que antes rebosaba de vida, ahora sus ramas parecían las raíces de un árbol. Todo estaba muerto desde que ella desapareció.

Puso de nuevo rumbo hacia su palacio, donde un expectante Thanatos le esperaba en la entrada.

Mi señor Hades – dijo el dios mirando con compasión a su amo.

Haz que preparen mi carruaje – dijo escuetamente el dios del inframundo sin mirar al joven dios de la muerte.

Si, en un rato lo tendrá listo. Le avisará alguna de las ninfas.

Hades llegó a su dormitorio y se sentó al borde de su gran cama, le agradaba el suave tacto de esas sábanas, le invitaba a pensar. Pensó en visitar a su hermano menor, quizás el pudiera saber donde se encontraba Démeter o podría ofrecerle ayuda, no había nada que no pudiera conseguir el dios supremo. No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba en ese estado cuando fue sacado de él por la dulce voz de una de las ninfas que se encontraban a su servicio.

Amo Hades, su carruaje está listo – dijo la criatura intentando parecer coqueta.

El señor del inframundo pasó por su lado sin prestarle la menor atención, cosa que disgusto notablemente a la semidiosa.

Los pies de Hades fueron raudos y veloces hacia la entrada del palacio donde se encontraba su carruaje, montó en el y puso rumbo a la morada de los dioses, espoleando a sus grandes pegasos negros. En poco rato llegó al gran palacio de mármol, donde enfiló al encuentro con su hermano Zeús, que no se hizo demorar mucho.

Mirad lo que tenemos aquí,nada más y nada menos que al dios del Averno. - dijo Zeús cínicamente al ver a su hermano.

Hola Zeús – dijo escuetamente Hades, ya que le exasperaba el comportamiento de su hermano hacia él.

¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí hermanito?. Ya que no es muy habitual el verte salir de tu tétrica morada – escupió el dios rubio con una sonrisa de medio lado en su bello rostro mientras se apoyaba en una de las gruesas columnas de mármol blanco.

Démeter ha desaparecido – dijo Hades con su rostro demudado por el dolor.

Algo he oído – respondió Zeús con indiferencia.

Pensaba que quizás tu podrías saber donde ella se encuentra.

Quizás, quizás, quizás … - dijo el dios supremo mirando sus cuidadas manos - ¿Qué es lo que te hace pensar que se dónde se encuentra?.

Zeús – al decir el nombre de su hermano, Hades sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda – Eres el dios supremo, el dios de todos nosotros, sólo tu puedes saber donde se encuentra ella, eres el único que puedes ayudarme a encontrarla.

El señor de los infiernos estaba verdaderamente angustiado y su hermano pequeño disfrutaba viéndolo de aquella manera.

No puedo ayudarte. Ella se ha marchado, así que enfrenta el problema y supéralo.

Zeús dio la espalda a su hermano y emprendió la marcha al interior de su gran palacio.

¿De verdad que crees que mereces ser amado? - dijo Zeús con resquemor desde el interior de su palacio. El eco de su voz se escuchaba en toda la estructura llena de columnas.

Hades volvió a su hogar. Había sido una pérdida de tiempo el ir a ver a su cruel y caprichoso hermano pequeño. Sabía que no le ayudaría, pero tenía que intentarlo, quería recuperarla. Ya no sabía que hacer, así que decidió afrontar su marcha, pero mientras su rostro se estaba marchitando y volviendo melancólico, carente de expresión. Volvía cada día a ese lugar, a ese lugar que le perteneció a los dos. Pero todo seguía igual de muerto y silencioso. Volvió a ese lugar durante mucho tiempo, tenía la esperanza de que Démeter volvería, que volvería a ser de él, a su lado. Pero comprendió que las cosas no volverían a ser como antes, así que dejo de ir a ese lugar que tanto dolor le causaba.

Un día, tras mucho tiempo sin volver a aquel lugar, no supo por que acudió. Pero lo que vio le dejo completamente perplejo. La hierba lucía su hermoso color esmeralda, el gran olivo estaba cubierto de hojas y el aire era inundado por el dulce trinar de los pájaros. Pero lo más mágico de la aparición, era la menuda silueta que se recortaba cerca del gran árbol, el vaporo vestido de color blanco, la hermosa melena rubia ondeando al viento. Justo cómo aquel fatídico día. Hades no pudo menos que abrir sus grandes ojos oscuros de par en par. Sus pies obedecieron a una muda orden y comenzaron a andar lentamente hacía aquella pequeña figura, cuando de repente sus labios pronunciaron su nombre casi en un susurro.

Démeter.

La joven que se encontraba frente al árbol al oír ese nombre en boca ajena, se dio la vuelta hacía el dueño de la voz y se encontró frente a frente un hombre imponente, pues era alto, de cuerpo algo musculoso bajo aquella toga de color blanco, su pelo negro caía largo y lacio a cada lado de sus hombros, su cara tenía una expresión triste y taciturna, pero sus rasgos eran delicados y hermosos, tenía unos grandes ojos oscuros y una piel nívea. Le parecía un hombre muy hermoso, era imposible no mirarle, pues su aire misterioso y melancólico le atraían. No sabía por que, pero se sentía segura ante su presencia.

Hades no salía de su asombro, esperaba que fuera Démeter. Pero no fue así, aún así la sorpresa fue mayúscula. Cuando la muchacha se volteó, vio en su rostro a su añorado amor, su rostro era delicado,hermoso, una niña, pero aún así no dejaba de resultar un rostro hermoso, sus grandes y hermosos ojos verdes le miraban fijamente, pero se encontraban llorosos. Su cuerpo se veía frágil y menudo, era de baja estatura. Notó con la intensidad con que lo miraba a pesar de que se veía triste y desvalida. Un torbellino de sentimientos se daba en su cuerpo, pues por un lado se sentía cohibido ante la intensidad de la mirada de esa joven muchacha, sintió una inevitable ternura y deseo de protegerla por su parecido con la diosa de agricultura. Y su mente no salía de su asombro, pues no entendía como podía haber alguien en el mundo con tanto parecido a su amor sin ser ella.

_**Continuara …**_

_**Notas de autora : no se que aceptación tendrá este fic la verdad, pero aunque no lo comentaran muchas personas o nadie, yo he disfrutado mucho escribiendo este primer capítulo. Esta historia viene de inspiración de leer un cómic llamado Myth my seasons, en que la autora tiene una particular visión sobre este mito y otros más de la mitología griega. Recomiendo encarecidamente leer su obra,es grandiosa, su dibujo es bueno y depurado y tiene imaginación. Sólo poned en google Myth my season y aparecerá el susodicho cómic. No es un plagio de su obra este fic, simplemente estoy relatando a mi manera y añadiendo más cosas a lo expresado en ese cómic, pues me fascinó sobre manera su visión del mito de Hades y Perséfone, que no me pude resistir a hacer un fic de esa versión del mito, pero claro, no sólo lo expresare a mi manera y mas desarrollado de lo que aparece en el cómic, que si no también meteré cosas de la tradición real del mito de ambos dioses, pero sin el consabido rapto, si no otras cosas bien distintas jejejeje,que sólo se podrán descubrir leyendo este fic xDDD. Sí, es algo de publicada subversiva para leer este fic. Espero que os haya gustado, así que espero vuestros comentarios, con todo lo que se os ocurra, críticas, alabanzas,ruegos,preguntas,etc. Eso sí,sin caer en ser maledicencia xDDD.**_

_**Un saludo, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**_

_**No va a ser un fic muy largo, de unos 15 capítulos, intentaré actualizar lo más presto posible,pero ahora tengo mucho lío con la universidad, cuidar de mis abuelos que están en casa y actualizar mis otros fics sobre Dragon Ball Z, que algunos llevan meses sin ser actualizados XDDD, sí,se que parece otra vez publicidad de leer esos fics,pero si queréis hacerlo y dejar un comentario en alguno sed libres, que serán bienvenidos y me pondrán muy contenta jijijiji.**_


	2. Capítulo 2 : Perséfone

**Disclaimer : los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pues son de la mitología griega y esta historia es de fin puramente recreacional, aunque esta basada en el cómic de Myth my seasons de Zelda.**

_**En el capítulo anterior …**_

Un día, tras mucho tiempo sin volver a aquel lugar, no supo por que acudió. Pero lo que vio le dejo completamente perplejo. La hierba lucía su hermoso color esmeralda, el gran olivo estaba cubierto de hojas y el aire era inundado por el dulce trinar de los pájaros. Pero lo más mágico de la aparición, era la menuda silueta que se recortaba cerca del gran árbol, el vaporo vestido de color blanco, la hermosa melena rubia ondeando al viento. Justo cómo aquel fatídico día. Hades no pudo menos que abrir sus grandes ojos oscuros de par en par. Sus pies obedecieron a una muda orden y comenzaron a andar lentamente hacía aquella pequeña figura, cuando de repente sus labios pronunciaron su nombre casi en un susurro.

Démeter.

La joven que se encontraba frente al árbol al oír ese nombre en boca ajena, se dio la vuelta hacía el dueño de la voz y se encontró frente a frente un hombre imponente, pues era alto, de cuerpo algo musculoso bajo aquella toga de color blanco, su pelo negro caía largo y lacio a cada lado de sus hombros, su cara tenía una expresión triste y taciturna, pero sus rasgos eran delicados y hermosos, tenía unos grandes ojos oscuros y una piel nívea. Le parecía un hombre muy hermoso, era imposible no mirarle, pues su aire misterioso y melancólico le atraían. No sabía por que, pero se sentía segura ante su presencia.

Hades no salía de su asombro, esperaba que fuera Démeter. Pero no fue así, aún así la sorpresa fue mayúscula. Cuando la muchacha se volteó, vio en su rostro a su añorado amor, su rostro era delicado,hermoso, una niña, pero aún así no dejaba de resultar un rostro hermoso, sus grandes y hermosos ojos verdes le miraban fijamente, pero se encontraban llorosos. Su cuerpo se veía frágil y menudo, era de baja estatura. Notó con la intensidad con que lo miraba a pesar de que se veía triste y desvalida. Un torbellino de sentimientos se daba en su cuerpo, pues por un lado se sentía cohibido ante la intensidad de la mirada de esa joven muchacha, sintió una inevitable ternura y deseo de protegerla por su parecido con la diosa de agricultura. Y su mente no salía de su asombro, pues no entendía como podía haber alguien en el mundo con tanto parecido a su amor sin ser ella.

**Capítulo 2 : Perséfone**

Démeter – repitió de nuevo el soberano de los muertos.

La joven diosa al oír de nuevo el nombre de su madre en los labios de ese misterioso hombre, le miró directamente a los ojos e intentó decir algo, pero de su boca tan sólo salió un lastimero quejido. Quería explicarle, que ella no era quien él pensaba, por lo que armó de todo la entereza que le quedaba y le respondió.

Soy Perséfone, la hija de Démeter.

¿La hija de Démeter? - dijo Hades un tanto confundido.

Sí – dijo Perséfone un tanto sorprendida ante esa obviedad.

Con que eres la hija de Démeter – dijo Hades repitiéndoselo así mismo mientras intentaba aparentar cierta normalidad.

¿No habrás visto a mi madre por alguna casualidad? . Llevó días buscándola, pero no la encuentro en ningún sitio, pero he estado escuchando su voz, guiándome hasta este lugar – dijo la joven rubia bajando su cara para ocultar las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus bellos ojos verdes.

Hades no prestó demasiada atención a esto último que le decía la niña, pues por un momento se embebió en sus propios pensamientos recordando cierto día lejano.

_**Flashback **_

Démeter y Hades se encontraban sentados el uno junto al otro bajo el hermoso olivo en una agradable y calurosa tarde de verano. Estaban en un completo silencio, mirando cada uno al infinito, cuando fue roto por la melodiosa voz de la diosa.

Hades, ¿sabías que nunca podré ver crecer a un hijo?.

El dios de los infiernos al escuchar la preciosa voz de su hermana, volvió su testa hacía ella con una patente incredulidad dibujada en su rostro, pues no entendía a que venía aquella pregunta de repente.

No me mires de esa forma Hades, como si estuviera loca – dijo Démeter con una luminosa sonrisa en su rostro.- Te lo estoy diciendo en serio.

Entonces ¿por qué no podrías criar a tu hijo si algún día lo tuvieras? - inquirió Hades con un falso interés en el asunto.

Yo le daría mi poder, se convertiría en la nueva deidad y yo tendría que desaparecer en la nada – dijo la bella diosa con tristeza mientras volvía su mirada al infinito de nuevo.

Al escuchar esa respuesta, algo se encendió dentro de Hades, pues no quería perder de su lado a esa bella mujer, a su hermana, a esa que quería como compañera para afrontar la eternidad. Con un movimiento raudo la agarró de ambos brazos con fuerza y la hizo mirar hacía sí.

Entonces no tienes que tener un hijo. No te dejaré tener uno. ¿Me oyes?. No te dejaré tener uno jamás. No quiero que te vayas de mi lado – dijo subiendo cada vez más el tono de su voz., hasta que finalmente la atrajo hacía su cuerpo y la enterró en un poderoso abrazo mientras escondía su cara bajo su espesa mata de pelo rubio.

_**Fin del flashback**_

Por eso ella se había marchado, para poder darle la vida a su hija. Y por eso ella la había mandado hasta allí, por que sabía que él la estaría esperando. Y él para no defraudar a su desaparecida hermana, no la dejaría desaparecer nunca, no dejaría que nada malo le ocurriera al reflejo de su amor. Hades intentó desterrar esos pensamientos de su cabeza para centrar su atención de nuevo en su sobrina. Pues esta era aún una niña y no quería mostrarse descortés con ella, con ella no.

¿Así que tu eres Perséfone, la hija de Démeter? - repitió de nuevo Hades como intentando auto-convencerse del hecho.

Perséfone miró con extrañeza al hombre y aunque no entendía por que repetía tanto eso, lo único que hizo fue sonreirle tímidamente, pues algo le impelió a hacerlo.

Yo soy Hades – dijo el dios intentando parecer indiferente, aunque por dentro se sentía totalmente descolocado. - Ahora eres la nueva diosa de la naturaleza y agricultura, pues tu madre dio su vida para poder tenerte – apuntilló finalmente el moreno.

Encantada Hades – dijo Perséfone con su suave voz mientras le tendía su pequeña mano al señor del Averno, aunque por dentro se moría de tristeza ante lo que había hecho su madre.

Hades no respondió, pero no pudo menos que sonreír levemente ante ese gesto tan espontáneo. Pero de repente algo ensombreció el talante del dios.

¿Sabes quién es tu padre? - dijo Hades casi en un susurro.

No lo sé. Mi madre nunca me lo dijo. Pero siempre le oí decir a las ninfas algo sobre protegerme de Hera – dijo Perséfone a su tío mirándole sin entender a que venía a esa pregunta de repente.

El rostro de Hades se endureció de repente. Pues sus sospechas como padre de la niña se centraban en Zeús, quién si no. Pues si no, Perséfone no tenía que ser protegida de la celosa reina de los cielos.

Perséfone se dio cuenta del cadavérico semblante de Hades. Por lo que se acercó a él despacio y colocó su rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo.

¿Te pasa algo?. De repente te encuentro muy pálido, como si la sangre hubiese huido de tu rostro – indagó inocentemente la muchacha.

Al sentir cerca de él la presencia de la joven, Hades se apartó de ella y miró hacía otro lugar, pues se sentía un tanto incómodo con aquella situación.

Estoy bien – respondió secamente.

Al oír aquella desairada respuesta, la sonrisa que portaba Perséfone en su cara se borró.

Hades al verla de aquella manera se sintió un tanto culpable. Pues sabía que no debía tratarla de aquella forma, ya que ella estaba sola y tenía que enfrentar su destino como nueva diosa de la agricultura. Entonces comprendió el por que había acudido a aquel lugar, Démeter le había enviado a su niña con una petición final, protegerla. Lo haría por ella.

Te voy a cuidar yo de ahora en adelante en lugar de tu madre . - dijo Hades mirando a su joven sobrina.

Perséfone por toda respuesta le sonrió, no sabía por que se sentía tan cómoda junto a ese extraño individuo, algo le hacía confiar en él.

Sígueme si confías en mi – dijo escuetamente el señor del inframundo sin mirar a Perséfone.

Hades escuchó los breves y suaves pasos de su sobrina tras él. Por lo que supo que de alguna forma la niña confiaba en él, al igual que hacía Démeter. Eso le hizo sentir ternura por la menuda figura que iba tras él.

Ya llevaban un rato andando. Hades notaba el airoso movimiento de su melena, el como la joven diosa miraba a ambos lados del camino, sabía que miraba el desolado y yermo páramo en el que se encontraban. Tras cinco minutos más caminando se detuvieron ante la entrada de su reino, una angosta gruta que bajaba hacia las profundidades de la tierra. Todo estaba en silencio, esperaba por parte de la muchacha alguna muestra de disgusto ante la desolación del paisaje, pero no hubo nada por parte de ella, por lo que preocupado se giró a mirarla. Y la vio temblando levemente, como una hoja mecida por el viento. En ese momento Hades, sintió unas irrefrenables ganas de abrazarla y decirle que no tuviera miedo. Pues el mismo conocía esa sensación la primera vez que llegó allí, el sentimiento de la muerte, la opresión. Pero se acabó acostumbrando y llegó a amar esa soledad y sensación de paz que embargaba a aquel lugar a pesar de ser la morada de las almas de los seres mortales.

Perséfone sentía algo de miedo al encontrarse en aquel desangelado lugar, el ver esa angosta entrada a las profundidades de la tierra. Vio como Hades le tendía una de sus hermosas manos, sin tocarla notaba que tenía una piel suave, su mano era grande y sus dedos largos y finos.

No tienes nada que temer pequeña. Yo te protegeré.

Perséfone al escuchar la grave y varonil voz de Hades se sintió reconfortada y todo su temor desapareció, por lo que alargó su propia mano y la tendió sobre la palma abierta que le ofrecía el dios.

Hades al notar ese contacto tan íntimo con aquella joven, hizo que su corazón se hinchiera con un agradable calor.

Y así agarrados de la mano, uno del otro, fueron recorriendo el angosto, húmedo y oscuro pasadizo de piedra, hasta que finalmente llegaron al palacio de Hades. Este sentó a la muchacha en su trono de diorita negra. Notando como todos miraban expectantes a esa criatura, sobre todo la miraba con gran intensidad una ninfa que se encontraba pertrechada tras una de las delgadas y altísimas columnas de la sala del trono.

¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Estás cansada? - preguntó Hades a Perséfone pues habían recorrido un largo camino y el sabía cuán cansado era.

No, estoy bien. - dijo con una franca sonrisa en la cara Perséfone .- Solía pasear por el jardín de mi casa con mi madre y nuestras ninfas.

Hades al volver oír pronunciar el nombre de su amada de los labios de su propia hija, notó como su corazón se encogía de dolor. Un dolor que no sabía si algún día lograría superar.

Pero la escena fue rota por el carraspeó de Thanatos. Suceso que captó la atención del soberano de aquel lugar.

¿Ocurre algo Thanatos?.

Mi señor, hay alguien esperándole en la sala. Dijo que era urgente – dijo crípticamente el dios de la Muerte.

Entiendo Thanatos, tú y tus velados mensajes – dijo Hades intentando quitarle hierro al asunto . - ¡Ah! Y cuida de Perséfone mientras por favor.

Claro mi señor.

Perséfone miraba sin entender la escena. Su mirada pasaba de Hades a ese extraño ser, que respondía al nombre de Thanatos, iba vestido con una impoluta toga de color blanco, tenía un pelo rubio muy largo casi albino y sus ojos estaban tapados por una delgada cinta de color encarnado.

Hades dirigió sus pasos hacia la sala de audiencias. Ésta era una enorme sala muy similar a la sala del trono, salvo que estaba iluminada por teas encendidas y por todo mobiliario había otro trono de similares proporciones al de la sala del trono, pero esta vez de basalto. Vio a lo lejos la pequeña y delgada silueta de Hermes, el mensajero de los dioses.

Hermes. ¿Qué ocurre?. ¿Qué es tan urgente para distraerme de mis numerosas tareas? - dijo Hades haciendo que su poderosa voz retumbase por todo el lugar debido a que esta era de piedra.

Hermes al escuchar su nombre, se dirigió hacía el gran sitial de Hades y nada más verle hizo una reverencia. Se alegraba realmente de verle, pero no le traía buenas nuevas.

Hades se sentía incomodo con esas muestras de cortesía, por lo que indicó con un movimiento de su barbilla al dios mensajero que se levantara.

Se que no está en mi lugar decir esto, pero … - dijo Hermes titubeante.

Dí lo que tengas que decir Hermes, y rápido, tengo esperando a alguien.

Hermes notaba la poderosa mirada del dios del inframundo clavada en él, por lo que se armó de todo el valor que pudo.

Sé que tienes a Perséfone.

Hades se sorprendió ante el dictado del muchacho.

Al parecer las noticias vuelan. - dijo el dios con cierto sarcasmo en su voz.

Hermes se sentía culpable de tener que hacer aquello, pero no le quedaba más remedio.

_**Flashback**_

Esa misma tarde, Hermes se encontraba pertrechado tras el trono de su padre jugando con un viejo muñeco de trapo, que estaba hecho jirones. Escuchó los pasos de Zeús acercándose a su estrado, por lo que se mantuvo quieto, pues no quería ganarse una reprimenda de su padre, pues sabía lo caprichoso que era su carácter.

El dios supremo se sentó en su trono de mármol blanco.

¿Así que finalmente Démeter dio a luz a una niña? - dijo Zeús ufanándose de sí mismo, cosa que dejaba translucir en su tono de voz.

A lo lejos se escuchaban los pasos de otra persona, que al cabo de unos instantes hizo presencia en la sala. Se trataba de Hera.

Hermes notó el serio semblante de su madrastra, por lo que se imaginó que arreciaba tormenta para Zeús. Otra discusión de la pareja, pues eran legendarios los celos de la diosa suprema.

Zeús notó la presencia de su esposa en la sala, por lo que la miró. Ese día la encontró especialmente bella. Su pelo castaño cobrizo caía suelto por su espalda, su figura era resaltada por una preciosa toga de color rosa y el generoso escote era aderezado por una cadena de oro con un rubí en forma de lágrima. Su cara era un perfecto óvalo, su piel finísima del blanco más puro, los labios generosos y de color rojo intenso, la nariz pequeña y los ojos de un verde apagado.

¿Qué es lo que te ocurre mi querida reina? - dijo Zeús un tanto zalamero.

Deja de hablarme de esa forma – dijo Hera alzando su chillona voz. - ¿Qué es todo eso que has dicho de que Démeter había dado luz a una niña?. ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por ella? ¿Acaso lo has vuelto a hacer? ¿Acaso me has vuelto a ser infiel?.

Zeús se envaró en su trono, por lo que rápidamente se levantó de él dirigiéndose hacía su mujer.

No tienes nada de lo que preocuparte Hera. - dijo seductoramente al oído de su mujer y recortó la distancia que había entre ellos, cubriendo los apetecibles labios de su esposa con los suyos, fundiéndose en un apasionado beso.

Hermes que lo había presenciado todo, escondido tras él trono de Zeús, supo que todo lo que había visto mucho tiempo atrás era cierto, que no era producto de su juvenil imaginación.

_**Fin del flashback**_

Por favor Hades devuelve a Perséfone. Cesa tu ira sobre los pobres mortales, el mundo esta muriendo y ellos la necesitan. Por favor, devuélvela. Ella no lo hizo. Démeter no te traicionó. - dijo su sobrino lastimeramente.

Hades se quedó petrificado al oír aquello último. De repente la angustia y la ira inundaron su ser y nublaron su intelecto.

¿Que pasó con Démeter? - dijo Hades alzando su voz mientras agarraba con fuerza los brazos de su trono.

Hermes miró a Hades, su semblante había mudado por completo y se había vuelto sombrío y hostil. Se fijó también en que los nudillos de su tío se estaban poniendo blancos de agarrar con tanta fuerza el sitial, que pareciera que se fuera a quebrar bajo sus marmóreas manos.

Hades … - dijo el joven dios en un susurro.

Contéstame – gritó Hades perdiendo la compostura por completo, pues no podía soportar más aquello.

_**Continuará …**_

**Notas de autor : siento el no haber actualizado antes, pero estoy bastante ocupada con la universidad, pues se me acercan los exámenes y la fecha de entrega de sendos trabajos. Aparte tengo más fics y estos han de ser actualizados, aunque no se por que, me gusta más escribir este fic que ninguno, no me cuesta nada hacerlo, me sale solo, no necesito apenas inspiración. Este fic lo actualizaré, cada semana si puedo o cada 15 días en su defecto. Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, creo que lo he dejado en un punto un tanto interesante, al menos bajo mi punto de vista xDDDD.**

**Ahora respondo a vuestros comentarios.**

**Hell_lightwood : Hola maja! Me alegro de que te haya gustado el primer capítulo, espero que este haya sido de tu agrado. Respecto a lo que me dices, yo no tengo el microsoft word, por lo que uso un programa similar para escribir que se llama, Open Office y uso todo correctamente, puntos, guiones de diálogo. Pero a la hora de subir el documento y aparecer en la pagina aparece sin los guiones de diálogo y yo no se que hacer, ya he desistido desde hace un tiempo a encontrar una explicación. Pero yo escribo con propiedad usando todo correctamente :P. Me siento muy halagada de que hayas puesto esta historia entre tus favoritas. Un saludito, hasta el próxim comentario.**

**Ara22 : Hola amiga! Que gusto que te haya gustado el capítulo y que vayas a leerlo al completo, espero que no te haya defraudado este capítulo y que tampoco lo haga el fic jejejeje. Y quién no ama a este Hades, es tan mono! :P. Un abrazo, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pues son de la mitología griega y esta historia es de fin puramente recreacional, aunque esta basada en el cómic de Myth my seasons de Zelda.**

_**En el capítulo anterior …**_

Por favor Hades devuelve a Perséfone. Cesa tu ira sobre los pobres mortales, el mundo esta muriendo y ellos la necesitan. Por favor, devuélvela. Ella no lo hizo. Démeter no te traicionó. - dijo su sobrino lastimeramente.

Hades se quedó petrificado al oír aquello último. De repente la angustia y la ira inundaron su ser y nublaron su intelecto.

¿Que pasó con Démeter? - dijo Hades alzando su voz mientras agarraba con fuerza los brazos de su trono.

Hermes miró a Hades, su semblante había mudado por completo y se había vuelto sombrío y hostil. Se fijó también en que los nudillos de su tío se estaban poniendo blancos de agarrar con tanta fuerza el sitial, que pareciera que se fuera a quebrar bajo sus marmóreas manos.

Hades … - dijo el joven dios en un susurro.

Contéstame – gritó Hades perdiendo la compostura por completo, pues no podía soportar más aquello.

**Capítulo 3 **

Hermes miró a su iracundo tío, cuya cara reflejaba desconcierto y expectación ante las palabras que pudieran salir de su boca.

Ante el silencio del joven dios Hades comenzó a ponerse aún más nervioso por momentos, no aguantaba aquella presión.

Habla – dijo en un apenas audible susurro entre dientes.

Hermes captó la desesperada palabra salir de la boca del dios del inframundo y decidió que le iba a contar aquello que sabía y que llevaba tanto tiempo reconcomiéndole por dentro, aunque no era fácil. Se armó de valor y comenzó a desgranar aquel horrible suceso sin mirar a la cara del hermano de su padre.

_*** Flashback ***_

El joven dios se encontraba tras unos bien cuidados arbustos jugando con un muñeco hecho jirones que un día le regalara Poseidon años atrás. Cuando de repente escuchó una voz un tanto altisonante por lo que dirigió sus celestes orbes hacía donde provenían las voces. Las figuras de su padre y su tía Démeter se recortaban junto a la coqueta fuente de mármol blanco con su cantarin fluir del agua y la bella vegetación a su alrededor, ataviados con sus impolutos y vaporosos chitones, con su nivea piel y sus cabellos coronados por los rayos del sol. Agudizó el oído para captar algo de la conversación aunque sus palabras eran un tanto amortiguadas por el ruido del agua al caer de la fuente cercana.

Zeus, ¡para ya!. No debes hacer sufrir más ya a Hades – dijo la diosa de la agricultura encarando al altivo dios supremo, elevando la voz ante la indignación del comportamiento de su hermano para con Hades.

¿Por que debería hacerlo?. Es divertido ver en el ser degradante en que se ha convertido Hades – dijo Zeus con una socarrona sonrisa en su hermoso rostro.

Eres un miserable. El único ser degradante que hay entre todos nosotros eres tú. Se supone que eres el dios supremo de todos nosotros, el que rige el destino de seres humanos y dioses a su antojo como si fueramos tus marionetas al capricho de tus designios. Pero te comportas como una mujerzuela celosa. -dijo Démeter increpando a Zeus completamente ya fuera de sí.

Zeus no dijo nada, tan sólo miraba con intensidad a su hermana mayor. Y esta notó como los grandes ojos azules de su hermano traspasaban su ropa y se clavaban en cada recoveco de su cuerpo. Su hermano pequeño la pretendia y la acosaba desde hacía tiempo, sabía lo que ello significaba. Entendía completamente como podía sentirse Hera, obligada a casarse con su hermano, a un hombre al que no amaba y como este tenía continuamente devaneos amorosos con mujeres de toda clase y condición, entendía los locos celos de su hermana, no por que le amara si no por la vergüenza de estar unida a alguien a quien no amaba y que le era infiel a la primera de cambio. Se sintió incomoda ante la intensidad de la mirada de su hermano por lo que optó por marcharse de allí.

Zeus vio como el último objeto de su deseo se iba a marchar de allí. Se quedó completamente extasiado al ver como el viento mecía el largo cabello rubio de su hermana, fluyendo al aire como una cascada de oro líquido, como el chitón se ceñía a quel pequeño y menudo cuerpo de una inmaculada piel blanca, de la serena belleza de las facciones de su cara, de la candidez de su mirada. Por todo ello lo volvía completamente loco, por que estaba muy lejos de la tempestiva belleza de su consorte, una mujer toda hecha de exhuberantes y sensuales curvas, de una mujer con la pasión prendida de la mirada. No iba a permitir que se marchara por lo que cuando pasó por su lado, la tomó fuertemente de su frágil muñeca y la obligó a mirarle.

Todo ocurrió muy rápido y cuando Démeter quiso darse cuenta estaba siendo agarrada por Zeus obligándola a mirarle a la cara, pues este tenía una de sus delicadas manos bajo su mentón. Démeter miraba a Zeus como un perrillo asustado pues sabía que su hermano era capaz de cualquier cosa.

Sabes que hay una cosa que tú puedes darme que me haría dejar tranquilo a Hades para el resto de la eternidad -dijo Zeus mirando a su bella hermana intensamente con una voz oscura y varonil casi susurrada.

Demeter al oir eso no pudo menos que revolverse entre los brazos de su hermano pequeño para deshacerse de su agarre. La estaba chantajeando y no lo iba a consentir. Quería marcharse de allí, que el suelo bajo sus pies se volviera como cera líquida y desaparecer.

La resistencia que ponía su hermana ante su abrazo no hizo más que avivar y espolear el deseo que sentía por ella. Tenía que poseerla allí mismo, sentir su menuda figura bajo la suya, si no se volvería loco. Por lo que recortó la distancia que separaba su cara de la de Démeter y beso aquellos labios entreabiertos por el miedo, cubrió sus labios con los de su hermana, en un beso que cada vez se iba tornando más apasionado para Zeus, a pesar de la resistencia que presentaba su hermana golpeandole en el pecho con sus pequeñas manitas. Tumbó a la diosa sobre el mullido césped cubriendo el cuerpo de ella con el suyo a forma de cepo para que no pudiera escapar, ya se había desatado, ya no podía parar de ninguna forma, ni los lastimeros quejidos de su hermana le pararían. Él besaba cada parte de su cuerpo con ansia y fruición sin mirarla pues ella lloraba y le pedía que por favor parara sin poder hacer nada, pues estaba atrapada en una trampa sin salida en la forma del atlético cuerpo de su hermano pequeño. Zeus desfloró e hizo suya a su hermana Démeter entre sus lastimeros sollozos y sus súplicas que de nada sirvieron, la amó con ternura a pesar de que se había dejado llevar por un huracan de violenta pasión. Cuando hubo acabado vio como Démeter se vestía y desaparecía de allí para siempre, nunca más volvió a verla, nunca más volvió a saber nada de ella. Siempre lamentaría ese día en su corazón.

Hermes dejó de mirar la escena en el justo momento en que su padre besaba a su tía, pero en todo momento supo que había ocurrido allí. Se prometió a si mismo que nunca nadie se enteraría de aquello.

_*** Fin del flashback ***_

Hades se fijó en el juvenil rostro de su sobrino que estaba compungido, en como una silenciosa mejilla rodaba por una de sus mejillas, en como evitaba mirarle en todo momento, pues sabía cuando doloroso era para él el enterarse de todo aquello.

Gracias por haberlo compartido conmigo Hermes a pesar de tu promesa. – dijo Hades tranquilamente con su grave y masculina voz a pesar de que dentro de él se desató una violenta tempestad de sentimientos encontrados.

Hermes alzó su mirada para ver al señor de los Infiernos, pero sus ojos se hallaban tapados por su larga melena oscura. Pero casi podía sentir en su propia piel el dolor de su tío. Le dio mucha pena. Pues pensaba que Hades no era el tirano que su padre se afanaba en hacer ver. Allí ya no tenía más que hacer por lo que se marchó, pero justo antes de salir de la sala del todo, el eco de la voz de Hades sonó rotundo entre aquellas casi desnudas paredes.

Devolveré a Perséfone a su hogar. Tienes mi palabra Hermes. Ella llegó aquí por su propio pie, guiada por la voz de su madre según dijo ella. Yo no la rapté.

Hermes por toda respuesta sonrió a su tío y se marchó de allí dejando a Hades sumido en el caos, en un terrible dolor. Hades lloró silenciosa y amargamente durante un largo rato sentado en aquel trono de basalto que se le antojaba harto de frío. Ahora entendía las crípticas palabras de Démeter, ahora todo cobraba sentido para él. Y ese sentido tenía un nombre, Perséfone. No podía seguir en ese estado por mucho que deseara llorar y gritar su amargura y dolor, tenía que ocuparse de su joven sobrina, de la hija de la mujer a la que seguía amando y de su odioso hermano pequeño. En iba embebido en sus propios pensamientos, triste y taciturno, sus pies le llevaron sin casi darse cuenta al umbral de la sala donde dejó a Perséfone, pero se paró en seco justo antes de entrar en aquel lugar. Toda la sala era inundada por el sonido alegre y cantarín de la risa de su sobrina, una risa que sonaba con eco entre las paredes de aquella estancia gris y triste, una risa que ponía una nota de color a aquella triste existencia suya. Se quedó asombrado ante la escena que se presentaba ante sus ojos, la silueta de Thanatos estaba interperrita,estática y silenciosa como siempre, pero la nueva diosa de la agricultura se encontraba alegre, riendo, mientras jugaba con el Cancerbero, el gran perro de tres cabezas que tenía por toda compañía, un animal que por costumbre se mostraba fiero y uraño, ahora se dejaba hacer por su pequeña sobrina.

Perséfone sintió una poderosa mirada y supó sin verle que era Hades, que había vuelto como prometió. Su sospecha se volvió certeza cuando vio la alta y atlética figura del dios a la entrada de la sala. Sin saber por que una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

¡Hades!. Has vuelto – dijo Perséfone mientras apartaba de su cara una de las cabezas del perro que intentaba lamerle.

Hades no pudo menos que sonreir ante aquella alegría y efusividad mientras una calida ternura hacía aquella criatura embargaba su corazón.

Aquelló no pasó por alto para el sexto sentido para Thanatos, el señor de la Muerte, que sabía que algo estaba sucediendo, que algún cambio se estaba operando. Por lo que agarró al gran can de su correa y lo arrastró fuera de la estancia dejando a Hades y Perséfone a solas.

Hades se dio cuenta de aquello y agradeció mentalmente aquel gesto de su fiel compañero Thanatos.

Perséfone. ¿Qué tal te encuentras aquí? En este lugar – preguntó Hades pasando su mirada de su sobrina a la sala donde se encontraban, casi podía oler la desazón de su sobrina ante aquel desangelado lugar que le toco en suerte.

La muchachita notó la preocupación en el rostro de Hades, se acercó a el y colocó su mano sobre la de su tio suavemente en un gesto de ternura infinita mientras le miraba dulcemente.

Mi señor, no tienes por que preocuparte tanto por mí.Yo estoy bien y aunque estoy sola, puedo sentir a mi madre y ella me dice que nada podrá pasarme si Hades esta cerca.

Al sentir la mano de su sobrinita sobre la suya volvió a sentir ese vuelco en el corazón, pero evitó mirarla, hasta que ella habló de Démeter y la vio sonreirle como solía hacerlo ella. En ese momento vio a su único amor en el cuerpo de su sobrina. Eran tan parecidas. Se le encogió el corazón por lo que apartó su mirada de la muchachita.

Esta notó la repentina tristeza del dios, por lo que como movida por un resorte rodeó el cuello de Hades con sus menudos brazos y enterró su rostro en el pecho de él,entre los pliegues de su túnica, sintiendo el aspero material de la prenda.

Hades no esperaba ese gesto, se quedó unos segundos sin reaccionar, hasta que al final sus largos brazos rodearon la delgada figura de su sobrina mientras inhalaba el aroma floral que desprendía su rubia cabellera.

Dos personas con sentimientos bien distintos contemplaban aquella escena. Una era Thanatos, que imaginaba toda la escena con su infalibe sexto sentido. Se alegraba por su amo, por la apirición de aquella muchachita y lo que ello podía conllevar para Hades, hechos aun desconocidos pero que se le antojaban beneficiosos para el señor del inframundo. Y otra era hermosa ninfa Leuce al servicio de Hades desde hacía una infinidad de años, que estaba siendo presa de unos terribles celos, pues ella ansiaba ser la consorte de Hades, llevaba años estando enamorada de él, no iba a permitir que esa niña le robara el puesto que a ella le pertenecía por derecho, ya tuvo que tragar con la estúpida de Démeter, pero esta vez no lo iba a consentir, iba a intentar seducir a Hades de una vez por todas.

_**Continuará …**_

_**Notas de autora :**_

_**Después de mucho sin actualizar por fin me he dignado a hacerlo. Iré actualizando poco a poco este fic y los otros que tengo, los cuales os invito a leer, tratan sobre dragon ball Z. Muchas cosas han pasado desde la última actualización, pero la mejor sin duda tiene nombre y apellidos y estos son Miguel A. On., hacía él sólo puedo tener palabras hermosas. Gracias pore existir :).**_

_**Ahora sin más dilación voy a responder a vuestros comentarios mis pacientes lectores antes de que me derrita ante tan axfisiante calor :D.**_

_**Hell lightwood : Zeus en realidad no es tan malo como parece, pero claro no se puede ser tan asquerosamente encantador como Hades :P. A mi Hermes me encanta, me parece super tierno, como un niño chico jejeje. Tu lee los fics mios que gustes, como si solo quieres leer este jejeje.**_

_**Bellatrix Monserrat : el comic no sigue al pie de la letra los mitos griegos y yo al meter cosas de mi propia inventiva aun menos. Pero el mito real es que cupido hace que Hades se enamore de Perséfone para que no se quedara virgen y la rapta y ella come de una granada lo que la ata al inframundo, pero su madre habla con Zeus su padre para que Hades la devuelva, por lo que se acuerda que ella pase medio año en la tierra con su madre y otros seis meses con su esposo. Por cierto sigue asi que tu fic me encanta :).**_

_**Anonimous is the power : Daviiiiiiid compi, siento no pasarme por tu blog y comentarte pero ya sabes que ando liada con las recuperaciones y que mis abus estan en casa, ahora cuando acabemos el dia 16 podiamos hacer algo de cena o algo,yo creare el evento en el tuenti. Un saludito y suerte en los examenes!**_

_**Quadrophenia : Mi vida, mi rey, mi cosa hermosa. Gracias por tus lindas palabras, pero yo no soy buena escritora, al menos yo no me lo considero, es que tu me ves siempre bien jejejeje. Me alegro de que te haya podido gustar esta historia un tanto pastelosa lejos de los libros de Bukowsky que estas acostumbrado a leer. Si quieres leer mas cuando acabes examenes, pasate por mi perfil y lee y comenta todo lo que quieras. TE QUIERO. **_


End file.
